


Old Habits Die Hard

by OhLookBalloons



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Bad end, Collage end, Dentistry, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good End, Heavily Headcannon Flower kid, Mentions of Character Death, Multi, Neutral End, POV Second Person, Roommates, Slice of Life, Takes place after the Good end, Teeth, timeloop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLookBalloons/pseuds/OhLookBalloons
Summary: After several runs through the Habitat, you’d finally figured out how to make everyone happy. You patched up families and doused a man in pickles. You’d became a patsy and wiped a contract clean. Hell, you’d even gone and punched every person in the damn facility for good measures. And at the end of the day, when Habit looked so surprised that you were giving him a flower, you simply smiled through your bleeding gums, and accepted that you’d be right back to square one the next day.But no, when you woke up in the back of your shop, smelling like copper and pennies, well...you realized you’d beat it. You were free. You were free and everyone else was safe and those people you’d spend almost half a year with were out living their lives and happy and…And well, you...you still weren’t. Were you?Why weren't you happy?





	Old Habits Die Hard

No one would ever believe you. Not that you were a liar, but the entire story was just too out there. Maybe that boy, the one who  _ might _ have been a werewolf, he’d possibly believe you. But any “sane” adult, no, absolutely not. How exactly could you tell someone you went to a self help facility and got stuck in a groundhog day time loop? How  _ exactly _ could you tell people that every time you got out, no matter what you did, you’d wake up back in bed? 

Even in a world where vampires exist, where robots are made of paper and speeches can be seen…

How could you ever tell anyone this? 

Well, obviously, the answer is you won’t. 

After several runs through the Habitat, you’d finally figured out how to make everyone happy. You patched up families and doused a man in pickles. You’d became a patsy and wiped a contract clean. Hell, you’d even gone and punched every person in the damn facility for good measures. And at the end of the day, when Habit looked so surprised that you were giving him a flower, you simply smiled through your bleeding gums, and accepted that you’d be right back to square one the next day. 

But no, when you woke up in the back of your shop, smelling like copper and pennies, well...you realized you’d beat it. You were free. You were free and everyone else was safe and those people you’d spend almost half a year with were out living their lives and happy and…

And well, you...you still weren’t. Were you? 

That was the reason you came to the habitat in the first place, right? To feel better? To  _ be  _ better? And yet you weren’t. Even though it felt good, to help all those people, to get to know them; it didn’t fill that hole you had. It didn’t make you any less afraid of people getting close. 

No, in fact, now that you were waking up to the sunlight peering in your windows, you were terrified. 

You came to this town with only one person to care about, maybe two. And that number had decreased about a year ago. Now you’d opened the door to twenty two people. Now, they’d see you on the street and you’d have to wave and smile and they’d ask you about your teeth and then you’d have to talk and-

“Stop.” 

Your voice was raspy, a subtle lisp added by the lack of teeth. It worked wonders to ground you, however, in the quiet flower shop. You looked at the clock, catching the hands at six-thirty. You’re grandpa would be here to open up around six-fifty, giving you a total of twenty minutes to pull yourself together. Sitting up on the cheap mattress, you leaned your back against the wall and counted back from ten. 

When you opened your eyes, you saw the state your body was in. Your shoes were filthy, no doubt from the walk back. You hadn’t bothered to call anyone to pick you up, and Kamal wasn’t there for you to bum a ride from. Oh god, Kamal, you wondered if he was doing al- 

That wasn’t your problem anymore. 

You blinked, the thought hitting you. They weren’t really your problems anymore, were they? You expected to feel elated at the news, that you were back to caring for yourself. But now? Now it kind of stung. You supposed you should have been happy. But still, your mind began to wander...

Those kids, would they be okay? You remember when Gerry looked so excited when you have him a “gabzillion” dollar. Or hoe Petunia lit up when you pretended to be her sidekick. Would they be all alright now? You made them happy, but would it last? 

What about Gillis? That kid was so soft, he shouldn’t have acted as tough as he did. Who was forcing him to do that? Is someone going to just smash pickled into Randy’s head, or open them for him instead? What about Questionette? Fuck you should have given her the quick translator! 

Oh god. Was Wallus still in the wall?

Suddenly, the phone by the counter began to ring. Like a zombie, you stumbled to your feet and, unceremoniously, answered it. 

“Hullo? Flower kid? It si me!!! did u want 2 get coffee??? <:-)” 

* * *

The cafe he picked was on the corner of 1st and Delancy. You were surprised by the place, as you passed it a number of times, but never really went in. After all, you were usually too busy running around to grab any Coffee. Not to mention this establishment itself switched owners at the drop of a dime. But he’d suggested it, and you didn’t have the fight in you to try and say no. 

You did, however, had enough thought to wash yourself up and change. You’d shed the stained jumpsuit you had for a fresher one, and switched the t-shirt for a tank. Now that you were back home, you could wear your garden gloves again, thank god. No need to use that weird life like grabby hand that Nat gave you…

You still didn’t throw it away though. It’d grew on you…

When you shuffled in, it was roughly seven. Dr. Habit had called you from the payphone across the street, and he’d looked exactly like you’d imagined. Same clothes from earlier, bags under his eyes, a tired, sad smile. 

You paused, blinking for a moment as you were dragged away from the coffee shop. You weren’t physically gone, but the last time you saw that specific smile, well…

** _Goodbye, Flower Hero._ **

You shook your head, biting back a curse as you made your way over. Habit finally noticed you, giving you a slightly more cheerful smile and waved you over. There were already two cups of coffee set at the booth, as well as a few pastries. You took a seat opposite from him, a little hesitant but nonetheless here. 

“It is good to sea u,” he replied, although his voice was hushed compared to it’s normal jovial tone. You gave a nod, but even you could tell you weren’t really feeling it. Your mouth was sore, and you’re head had started to throb on the way over. Habit gave you that sad smile once again. “Ah, yes, I kno...We had a very “exciting” yesterday day. Here, hav som coffee. It’ll help.” 

You nodded, already ripping up several packets of sugar and dumping them all in. You spotted Habit’s eyes widening slightly, but a quick glance at his side of the table showed an equal amount of sugars and creams. You raised an eyebrow, daring him to say something, but he merely passed the sugar tray over and smiled. 

For a few moments, you both just soaked in the silence. You had no idea what was on his mind, but you were content with trying to push down the memories flooding your head. However, the more you focused on the white noise of the cafe, the more at ease you began to feel. Until, however, you realized your mouth was feeling a little numb...wait…

You shot Habit a glare, and he avoided your gaze for a moment before smiling sheepishly. 

“I said it wuld  _ help _ , I didn’t say  _ how _ ,” He replied sheepishly, and you swear if it weren’t for the fact that you were still sore from yesterday, you’d sock him right in the eye. So instead, you settled for kicking him under the table, earning a satisfying “Oof”. You kept drinking the coffee, trusting in a man you shouldn’t have that he wouldn’t let you OD in a cafe. Habit seemed content with this choice, as 

“Now, I bet u r woundering why I aksed u here?” 

Well, now you were. You were just the right amount of hazy to believe that this was just about coffee.

“Well, it happins 2 be for two very, vry important reasons,” Habit smiled, and you noticed the extra row of teeth he seemed to have underneath. It wasn’t that full, slasher smile you remembered, but you could still see them, peeking out from the first row. “Reason number one beeing that youse have needing these, hm?” 

Taking another sip of your coffee, you resisted the urge to spit take it when the Boris placed a small, plastic cup full of milk onto the counter. It was more the teeth soaking inside it that made you react poorly, rather than just the cup itself. With a hard gulp, you winced as Habit continued.

“Now, there r a number of ways we can go about dis,” Habit replied calmly, as if he hadn’t brought you the teeth he’d yanked out only hours prior. “We can put these back in, but as so much tim has passed, well...it would be less likely for them to root. So I was wanting to see wat u would be wanting to do. You can hav implants, or partial dentures. Do not worry about munnies, considery it all free of charges!” 

You stared at the cup, before turning your gaze back to Habit. He seemed to continue on about the difference between Dentures and Implants, but you were already spacing out too much too notice. Was this guilt, or an effort to atone. Would he have done this if he knew what’d you’d done before? Did he have any idea that you’d killed him once, in a time that had and hadn't happened. 

You looked back at the coffee you had, staring at your own reflection in the over sugared beverage. You showed your teeth, taking count of the ones that were missing. It was a mess, really. There wasn’t any rhyme or reason to where Habit pulled. Thankfully, he hadn’t yanked out all your front or back teeth. Just picked and pulled whatever suited his fancy. 

You wondered if he pulled the same ones each loop. You never thought to check. 

“Flower child?” 

You yanked your attention back to Boris, blinking a couple of times. You realized you were prodding one of your sore gums, and quickly yanked your gloved hand away. Boris seemed to catch on to something, giving that same, tired smile he had before. 

“It’s okie,” he began to reach over for a moment, as if to put his hand over yours. But he stops, and for a moment something flashes in his eyes and you wonder if it’s recognition or just some sense. You wonder if he’s just remembering social boundaries, or the hundreds of times you’d wandered up to his office. “You have time to decide.” 

It's a lie, because he just said you’d have to choose quickly if you wanted your original teeth back or not, but it's the thought that counts. It comforts you nonetheless. 

You point at your old teeth, the ones in the cup. Habit’s brow crinkles, but he nods all the same. 

“Alright, then we’d better get goings,” already rising from his spot, he quickly pocketed the cup of teeth. You caught the barista’s nervous stare at you, and for a moment you couldn’t help but imagine what this looked like. How long has she been staring? “Come along.” 

You gave her a smirk and a wave before you left, and watched as she nodded and smiled right back. Interesting, how everyone took your smirk as a smile. 

By the time you got into Habit’s car, which was surprising in its own, you’d already allowed yourself to succumb to the drowsing agents of pain reliever. Blindly putting trust in a man who by all rights should be in jail. 

Honestly, not the worst thing to happen, you guessed. 

* * *

When you woke up next, the first thing you realized was how the ceiling looked so familiar. Then you felt around the sheets, and felt a comforting warmth from their horse shaped pattern. Then you felt your heart drop into your stomach as you quickly rose from the bed, eyes darting to try and see where you were. 

You were back at the Habitat. You were back in your bed. You were back and you hadn't escaped and god dammit why did you trust that-

Wait…

Wait, Nat wasn’t standing in the doorway. 

“Easy there, buckaroo,” a familiar voice, with a smoothness between honey and smoke, echoed around you. “Ain’t no need to panic, just take it easy.” 

You slowly leaned back into Cowboy bed. You gripped the messy sheets, returning to simply staring at the ceiling once more. Everything was coming back to you, including the dull ache of your mouth. Instinctively, you ran your tongue over your teeth, feeling something extra inside as well. You scowled as you realized it was braces. 

Great, now more people are going to start thinking you’re a kid. You were already short, the braces will make you seem like a teenager for sure. Awesome. 

“You know, I was awfully scared for ya when Dr. Habit started that “big event” yesterday,” Cowboy bed said, and instinctively, you pat the mattress in your best, drug induced comforting manor. The sentiments were received. “Even more startled when he brought ya here today. If ya wanna go see him, I think’s he’s out by Martha.”    
  
You nodded, giving a simple hum of thanks before starting to take the blanket with you. The Bed didn’t seem to mind, and thus you gather yourself a new cape, ready for the night. 

It was night, now that you noticed. Unlike the usual fanfare, your vision remained crystal clear. Now that you thought about it, you took in a deep breath of air, feeling somewhat refreshed. You realized that, while the familiar scent of laughing gas remained, most of it’s effects had vanished. 

However, the habitat was still relatively empty. It was almost eerier than the day prior, as not even the Carla’s were about. Shuffling down the stairs, you could hear each step your boots made, echoing off the still painted walls. If you had more faith in your legs, you would have hopped down like you used to. A smirk grew on your face, remembering how surprised you were when you accidentally landed on Randy. Poor guy had no idea what hit him. 

For some reason, however, you hesitated when you entered the Courtyard. You can still see the flowers you planted numbers of times, how they all bloomed with ease. Despite being the “Florist's kid” as many called you, you actually had a hard time growing flowers…

Your heart seemed to twinge at the memory, something that hadn't done since the first time Ronbo called you that. You didn’t have the heart to correct him, or tell him that you were the main florist now. After all, you had the old lady’s funeral a few months ago. You guessed he was already in the Habitat by the time she croaked…

Your grip tightened on the blanket, and you wondered how he was doing now. He seemed fine, now that he’d gotten over Tiff. Shit, did Tiff know about the old lady? You remember her vanishing around the same time Ronbo did. Oh, god, that’d be a horrible thing to find out about. She’d always liked Tiff. But then again, who didn’t. You even liked her, and that was from the few times you’d talked to her before the Habitat. 

Before you could get wrapped up in your own thoughts, your legs pulled themselves to the gate. It was open now, but the Carlas were gone. You’d half expected to find Gillis and Petunia standing by the stand. Or even to see Gerry by Martha. But no, the only other person inside was Boris. 

You knocked on the metal gate, letting the Doctor jump slightly as he turned his gaze away from his contraption. You caught the surprise in his eyes, before concern washed over them. You were starting to get tired of it, you’d seen that look so much. 

“”Your” up,” Boris, ever observant, was already making his way over. You decided to meet him halfway, shuffling over. “I was a little worried, but I figured you would be needing some snoozzes with what happened…” 

You nodded, your gaze focused past him, up to Martha. Then to the office. Then to the sky above it all. 

The stars were so bright tonight, far brighter than they were in town.    
  
“So, how do u feel?” 

You turn back to Habit, and for a moment, you bite back the remark that you feel like shit. That your mouth is sore, and you’re a little scared that this will all just go away, and that you’re still missing a lady that took you in all those years ago. But you don’t want to tell him that. No one wants to hear that, right?    
  
So you smile, even though your eyes don't show it, and give him a thumbs up. 

Boris frowns, before turning his gaze up to the sky as well. It sets you a little on edge. 

Nothing’s said for a few moments, until you finally give up the ghost and pocket your hands into your jumpsuit. You turn to look back at the sky, trying to pick out constellations. You wonder if you’d see them better from the roof. 

“You know, I was going through the security footage,” Habit begins, and there’s that serious tone. He’s got his hands shoved into his coat pockets, no doubt to fight the cool breeze blowing by. “I wanted to see how you made everyone habby. To try and learn, u know?” 

You nod, still not meeting his gaze. 

“You want 2 know what I noticed? What I missed from before?” 

You shake your head, closing your eyes. You know he’s going to continue on anyway, so why even try to stop him.   
“U worked so hard to make everyone happy,” Boris said softly, “So hard, that no one seemed to notice that you  _ weren’t _ .” 

You want to laugh. You want to cry. You want to punch this guy because  _ no shit! _ You came here to feel better! And what did you get?! You only got more people to worry about, more things to keep you up at night! Did anyone even ask you if you were happy!? Or did they just see the smile on your face and-

You feel something wet, dripping off your cheek. Quickly, you cover your face with the blanket, hiding your face as you scrub your eyes. You don’t want to think about this. You don’t want to think about it, you won’t!   
  
“I’m sorry,” You hear Boris say, and you bite your lips to keep a sob from escaping you because god damn does that sound genuine. “I...i didn’t mean 2 push ur buttons…” 

“Then why did you!?” 

You feel more surprised by your outburst then you expect yourself too. From out your peripheral, you see Boris take a step back, as if surprised by your outburst as well. Before he can say anything else, you decide to end this here. You pull the covers away from your face, eyes still watery, but nonetheless decent. 

“Sorry,” you rasp out, and you’re surprised by how much you mean it. You turn to go, but a hand’s already reached out and grabbed the back of the blanket. You turn to face him, and he simply stared at you, trying to pick his words carefully. 

“No, don’t B,” he responds, still holding onto the blanket. “I...I said that wrong. What I meant was, well...I can’t let someone leave the habitat if they are not habby. But I don’t know if being here was going to make u happy. So I am making a very special offer.” 

You stare, feeling your patience start to wear a little thin. But you raise your eyebrows, motioning for him to continue. 

“Dr. Habit will now B taking house calls, free of hte charges,” He smiles, that goofy fake smile you never really got to see. And for some reason, it feels more comfortable then his sad, soft one. “Starting 2 tonight, you got urself a new roomie! No ifs, anne’s or butts!” 

And you falter for a moment, because in all honesty, you hadn’t expected that. You falter so hard that Boris see the surprise in your eyes and he simply waits to see what you’d say. 

For a moment, you hate the idea. Not because this is the guy you’ve killed a number of times, the same guy who thought it was a swell idea to drug a building full of people to steal their teeth. Sure, those thoughts are also there, but there's the fact that you hadn’t lived with another person for months, and the idea of someone else taking the old lady’s place, well…

It felt a little wrong. 

But then you see his smile start to falter and Tiff’s words ring in the back of your mind. And you realize this guy also thought it was a good idea to drug your coffee because he didn’t want you to feel any pain…

Maybe that’s you trying to rationalize letting someone else in. 

* * *

You fidget with the keys to the suite. The shop had always been one of those old work on the bottom, live at the top kind of buildings. It was a bit old and in need of some repairs, but the Lady left it to you in her will, so it was yours. You never thought getting something to be yours would have hurt that much…

“Do u kneed a hand?” Habit asks, and you shake your head as you finally find the right key and shimmy the lock open. Without a word, you make a beeline to the dusty couch and flop face first into it’s worn cloth. Oof, big mistake, you feel your entire mouth explode in a hiss of pain. It goes unnoticed as Boris explores your “home”. 

“Oh wow!” 

You can already hear him poking and prodding and judging you slightly at the mess you’ve collected. Letters piled on the small, two seat kitchen table; various potted plants scattered about, most in the process of withering out. Nonetheless, you hear him set his suitcase down and the sink turn on. Maybe this won’t be such a bad idea. Maybe this will work out. 

And that's how you drift off to sleep, hoping it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, where to start!  
So this has been a few days in the making, but I finally got around to writing a Smile for me Fic! And it's a post-game AND Au! 
> 
> The basics for the Time Loop Au are that:  
\- Flower kid and the rest of Habit are/were trapped in a time loop, unable to escape until the right actions were met.  
\- Flower kid did not know this, and had to find a way out of the loop through trial and error, forcibly staring over every time until they got the good end.  
\- This AU's is sorta self indulgent because I like the idea that Flower kid was not who everyone thought they were. Thus, Flower kid was bad with flowers, did not understand how to save everyone (just imagine someone who would be really bad at the game) but over time learned to care for and show concern for their fellow Habiticans.  
\- So far, only Flower kid remembers fully what happened, but the other Habiticans do feel like they know/can trust Flower kid more then they should.  
\- This fic handles the aftermath/slice of life like stuff.  
\- This Flower kid, despite being written in second person, is not a reader insert and will be treated as their own character.  



End file.
